BURRS
by Kentala
Summary: Zim has been pretty inactive for about a year and a few months. Its up to Dib to find out why. IGNORE THIS SUMMARY IT SUCKS AND YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THE PROLOGUE BUT ITS BETTER IF YOU DO. ALL CHARACTER (C) JV
1. PROLOUGE

BURRS PROLOGUE  
Zim's POV

Zim stepped into the trashcan/elevator that led to his real base. As Zim took a step into his lab he ran towards the giant computer in the back of one section of his base. He was literally trembling with excitement has he made sure he had everything. 'This is Zim's biggest, bestest, most amazing PLAN EVER! Zim is sure My Tallest will like it.' Zim thought to himself as he waited impatiently for his nerves to settle down and contact the Tallest. Zim gulped, stretched over the keyboard and began to type the demand to contact the Massive. Then after about five minutes of waiting, Tallest Red and Purple appeared, looking like in a bad mood.

"What can it possibly be this time Zim? We told you to contact us ONLY if you had a major plan that could NOT possibly fail." Red said.

"But Zim does have a major plan that can NOT possibly fail" Zim pleaded.

"Well than go ahead." Purple said with a hint of annoyed sarcasm in his voice.

Zim straightened up and reached for the blueprints to his AMAZING plan when, he stopped. 'Great mother of Irk! I forgot the blueprints!' Zim had a moment of mental panic. Then, "My great and almighty Tallest, may you please ex-excuse m-me for a m-moment? I-I believe I-I left s-something in another room?"

Zim looked at them hopefully, then, "Zim." said Red, suddenly very serious. "You've been on that planet for at least a year; this is your last screw-up. If you can't 'woo' us with you so-called 'amazing' plan, then you'll be pronounced defective and taken care of as we see fit."

Zim felt like he was spinning in circles. 'The ALMIGHTY ZIM! DEFECTIVE!? NEVER!' Zim turned around and went to collect his blueprints. But as he turned around and disappeared from view, his antennae perked up as Zim picked up words that the Tallests were saying.

"Hey Purple, even if his plans ARE good, let's say he's defective anyway! That would be hilarious." Red snickered.

"Ya! You're right Red. He won't even bother us anymore. At first it was funny, but now it's just annoying." Purple agreed with a slight laugh.

"And, I'm on a role today; if his plans are ACTUALLY good, let's send someone to take them." Red exclaimed happily. Both of the Tallests erupted into a huge fit of laughter.

Zim's antennae flattened. He was suddenly very angry. 'How DARE they! Zim has literary devoted his life to serving them and this is how they repay ME! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!' Zim lept from his hiding place and faced the two Tallests.

"Defective? You think I'M defective?" Zim said, getting closer to the monitor. "Says the two idiots who stand around, giving idiotic orders to poor defenseless Irkens! EVEN SCOOGE WOULD DO A BETTER JOB THAN YOU, YOU IDIOTS! WHOSE 'GREAT' IDEA WAS TO MAKE THE TALLEST ITKEN IN CHARGE? YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ARE DEFECTIVE!" Zim screamed the last parts on the tops of his lungs. He didn't regret those words. Adrenaline rushed through him.

The two Irkens on the monitor froze, and then their eyes seemed to have become slits. Purple got closer towards Zim. "You shall pay for that."

"Yesssss, we will send you an sssssssurprissssssse." Red hissed out, empathizing on the S.

Zim squeaked, then sneered. "All my respect for you has vanished. Be gone with you." Zim presses a button ending the transmission. Then, he started to laugh, laugh and laugh.

"This is the start of something great."


	2. Chapter 1

Burrs CH.1  
Dibs POV  
Dib walked through the Middle Skool, avoiding the swarm of kids as he did so, they were all so eager to leave that they could have trampled anything, including themselves, and not care.  
Then when all the kids had gone and Dib was slowly going down the steps of the Skool, there was laughter. 'I know that laughter anywhere!' Dib thought as he raced up the steps again and followed the voluminous and echoing laughter. The laughter drew a chill up his spine though, it sounded twisted. Dib burst into a empty classroom, which was where the laughter was coming from, without hesitation. "ZIM!" Dib shouted. Zim's maniacal laughter stopped abruptly as Dib barged in. Zim was using his spider-legs so he looked five times taller. He was also carrying a green bag, which seemed to be slightly moving.

"Dib-beast what are you doing here still?" Zim queried.

"Following your laughter alien-scum!"

Zim frowned slightly and adjusted his wig then, using his spider-legs he turned around. Before he could leave however Dib shouted, "What's in the bag Zim?"  
"Stuff." Zim answered. As Dib shoved his hand in his book-bag, looking for a camera Zim used his spider-legs to suddenly lunge at Dib, causing Dib to fall on his back. Zim then turned around again and shattered the window. Glass flew everywhere as Zim jumped through the hole in the window. Dib sat up, shaking the glass from his coat. 'What is Zim up too?' Dib thought furiously. 'And what was in the bag?' Then as Dib got up, a slight "Squee" could be heard. Dib turned towards the sound knowing it belonged to Todd. Dib wasn't happy though; Todd had seen Zim as an alien but was scared to help Dib capture him.  
"Hi Todd." Dib said absently. "What are you doing here?"

"H-heard noises."

"Then why did you come? I thought you were scared."

"Shmee told me it was a good idea to tell you."

Dib rolled his eyes at this. Todd was always talking about something named Shmee. But he was curious anyway, Todd wanted to tell him something. "Tell me what?" Dib asked curiously. Todd seemed unsure, so he grabbed his book-bag, opened it, and stuck his head in. "Shmee are you sure? Alright I'll do it." Todd took out his head from his bag, zipping it closed. Dib was getting impatient and was just about to leave when Todd spoke up.

"He's been taking THEM." Todd said anonymously.

"Who's THEM?" Dib asked eagerly.

"Everything, Zim is responsible for all the missing people and things." Todd continued.

"Really!?" Dib was surprised. 'Over the last few weeks things had been disappearing, including people, and Zim is responsible!' Dib thought. "I must stop him! WHATEVER HIS HORRIBLE PLAN IS!" Dib exclaimed as ran past Todd and out of Skool, going towards Zims house.

END OF CH.1

I don't own JTHM or IZ characters!

(Kind of obvious, no?)


	3. Chapter 2

BURRS CH.2  
Dib's POV

As Dib raced past Todd and going out of the school only one thought coursed through his mind. 'WhatareyouuptoZim?' Dib stopped in front of Zim's house. 'I can't believe anyone would be dumb enough to actually think this is a human house!? I mean really, tubes are sticking out, it has a gigantic satellite, also the fact that Zim's supposed to be human boy, but his parents only stepped outside once and nobody's noticing this!?' Dib sighed with exasperation, and started to walk forward. Dib past through all the security measures safely and instead of going through the window he just knocked on the door. Zim's been on this planet for at least two years, Dib doesn't spy or do any of that stuff to Zim anymore. He only confronts him when Dib thinks hes either a serious threat or Gir has been bothering him too much lately. Though Zim would never accept this, buts hes been inactive for at least a year and a half. Since there are barely ever any plans or missions anymore Gir gets bored and comes bother Dib. There was the sound of metallic clanking and the door slowly opened. Dib fell backwards with a yell as something grabbed his leg.

"HIYA MARY!"

"...Hi Gir." Dib grabbed the robot on his leg and nearly had to rip it off. He picked it up and rolled his eyes as he saw the robot didn't have a disguise on. 'I swear they barely even bother anymore.' He thought as he walked into the badly disguised house. Dib let go of Gir and he closed the door.

"So...Gir... um...Where is...um...Zim?" Dib said after a awkward silence entered the room.  
"Fallow meh Mary!" Gir said as he led Dib toward the trashcan that served as a portal to Zim's REAL base. Dib raised the lid and jumped inside, but not before hearing Gir shriek "Ima gonna dance NAOW." Dib got out of the elevator that was the trashcan and noticed the smell. It was the smell of burned flesh and rotting things. 'The Hell!?...' Dib thought as he continued through the base but still not finding the source. As Dib followed a distinct sound of typing he continued and found to his horror he was getting closer to the smell. Dib stopped abruptly as he rounded a bend. Zim was sitting behind a huge computer typing away as the horrible smell surrounded him. 'How can Zim NOT notice this horrible smell!?' Dib thought as he quickly went to hide behind a box titled "Stuff" that was near Zim's computer. That's when Dib noticed the tubes behind Zim. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of these gigantic tubes. The tubes were connected to each other by smaller tubes that interlaced with each other. The smaller tubes were held on to the bigger ones by a small hole at the top. Each one filled with blobby liquid. No two tube's color was alike. The rotting/burning smell was coming from the tubes. Dib gasped as he looked closer from his hiding spot, not caring if he was caught. Inside of about a 1/4 of the tubes were things. Various animals, objects, even PEOPLE. 'My God! Why is it sending off a horrible smell?' Dib thought as continued to watch the tubes. Zim, as if reading hid mind, answered Dib's question with a press of a button on hos giant keyboard. A tube filled with a green liquid and a pig was suddenly emptied like a vacuum cleaner. Sucked up by a hole carefully placed at the top. The pig and liquid were shot off into the smaller tubes and emptied into another tube that contained a person and a yellow liquid. As soon as the liquids met there was a shock of electricity created that completely charred the pig and the person. The tubes liquid then changed to a purple, the mangled and mutilated bodies still inside. Zim nodded, and then typed something on the computer. Dib stayed silent the entire time, shocked. Now that Dib really looked into the tubes, he saw several other rotting corpses in other tubes. Dib stood up abruptly and ran not caring if Zim saw. Dib made it to ground level safely and, as he ran toward the entrance, nearly knocked Gir down. Dib ran out of the base and towards his home.

END OF CH.2

I don't own any of the characters

You know, the usual.


	4. Chapter 3

BURRS

CH.3

DIB's POV

Dib ran all the way to his house. As he reached his front door he shoved his hand into his pocket breathing heavily. 'Where are my keys!?' Dib thought with annoyance. He started taking out things from his surprisingly roomy pockets. Dib decided to knock on the door by the time he pulled out a three candy wrappers, five electronic wires, and what looked suspiciously like parts of a broken GameSlave. Dib knocked on the door, slowly at first then faster.

"Gaz open the door! Gaz! Gaz! Gaz! GAZ!" Dib yelled, stilled knocking loudly. To Dib's immense surprise his father, Professor Membrane, opened the door.

"Son! Do not knock on the door so loudly!" Membrane boomed, "I recently had this door fixed so now it is burglar proof! If you knock to loudly it'll send a shock as powerful a lightning bolt through your body!"

"Umm…Okay." Dib bolted inside into his room. Closing the door with a loud bang he raced to his computer. 'Darn, I hope I still have a camera in Zim's base. I haven't checked in forever…I wonder why.' The computer started and after clicking on some things Dib saw he still had one camera located in the living room. Dib groaned, the only one that was in the living room most of the time was GIR. Dib shut down the computer and jumped into bed. 'All I want to do is sleep for an eternity. Tomorrow I'm going to have to place cameras in Zim's base again.' As images of what he saw today flashed trough Dib's mind, he shuddered.

"Son! Come down to eat! I've made some SUPER TOAST with NUCLEAR JAM!"

Dib groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. 'Geez I've must've have been tired.' Dib fixed his hair in the bathroom, making it scythe-like, got his book-bag from the corner and raced down the stairs and nearly crashed into his father who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"SON! SUPER TOAST!"

"No thanks… Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes! But SUPER TOAST is more important."

"Oookayy… Where's Gaz?"

"She went without you." Dib walked out the door and ran towards Skool. As Skool dragged on Dib avoided Zim the entire day, and towards the end he found Todd heading out of Skool nervously talking to a piece of stuffing. "TODD!"

Todd nervously turned and saw Dib running towards him. Todd sped up until he was speed-walking down the sidewalk. Todd put the stuffing in his pocket and looked at Dib nervously, who was now walking at the same pace as him.

"W-why are you following me?" Todd asked him nervously.

"Cause we're a team. Anyway, I found out what Zim is doing! Now we need a plan to stop whatever he's doing!" Dib responded excitedly.

"I don't want to help you because I don't want Zim to screw my brain like the OTHERS."

Dib ignored Todd, and followed him until they were in view of Todd's house. "Wow, you have to walk a lot to get home, why can't your parents come and get you?"

"They hope I'll be kidnapped or get lost or something." Dib politely ignored the remark and his eyes wandered over to the house next to Todd's. "Does anyone live there?" Dib asked, pointing at the shack-like house.

"A homicidal maniac lives there." Todd stated flatly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Have you called the cops on him?!"

"Nah, they're just gonna get killed too."

'Well this is interesting. The only kid that can help me lives next to a homicidal maniac.'

"Has he ever killed anyone in front of you?" Dib asked purely out of curiosity.

"Yeah… You know he hates aliens." Todd stated.

"Really…" Dib said thinking.

"You wanna go see him, don't you?" Todd said in a tired voice.

"YES!" Dib said like a little child, grabbing Todd's sleeve and dragging towards the broken down house.

END OF CHAPTER 3

The characters belong to the almighty JV XD Hope ya like this chapter.

Things are gonna pick up soon.


End file.
